Alcohol
, Hermione and Ron have a conversation over butterbeer, a beverage with light alcoholic content.]] Alcohol is a chemical substance with both intoxicating and medicinal properties. Its usage in both areas has long been established in both Muggle and wizarding societies. Use of alcohol can lower inhibitions and give one a pleasant feeling, but overuse can result in impaired judgment, referred to as "being drunk", and continued addictive use may result in alcoholism. The beverage butterbeer may contain a slight alcoholic content and produces effects similar to intoxication in house-elves.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 28 - (The Madness of Mr. Crouch) Beverages containing alcoholic content are often served at inns such as the Three Broomsticks Inn or the Hog's Head Inn. Known drinkers Alcohol is regulated in magical society by the Department of Intoxicating Substances and licensed by the Licensing Wizengamot of Great Britain. Beverages with heavy alcohol are usually restricted to wizards that are "of age", that is, seventeen or older. Bilius may have been an alcoholic. Both Rubeus Hagrid and Mundungus Fletcher were fond of alcoholic beverages, though the former seemed generally more able to handle them responsibly than the latter, as Fletcher was often known to smell of stale drink.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 22 - (St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) This, however, did not stop Draco Malfoy from once trying to slander Hagrid by stating that he was "...a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 5 - (Diagon Alley) After realising that he had given up the secret of how to calm Fluffy to Quirinus Quirrell due to being under the influence of drink, Hagrid claimed that he would never drink again.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 17 - (The Man with Two Faces) Horace Slughorn was known to enjoy drinking as well, and once quipped that he knew the Three Broomsticks "back when it was just the One Broomstick."Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Professor Trelawney was known to drink sherry when frustrated or angry and became increasingly tipsy and giggly upon doing so.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 25 - (The Seer Overheard) The house-elf Winky became a heavy drinker of butterbeer after her sacking by Bartemius Crouch Sr. The effects of the drink made her quite tipsy, prone to continuous states of hiccoughing, hysterical behaviour, and a general disinterest in maintaining her personal health and the state of her clothes. It is uncertain, however, whether this was due to alcoholic content. Potions Alcohol is used medicinally in potions as part of Elixir 7 and Pepperup Elixir. A tincture is a type of medicine preserved in alcohol. Beverages Alcohol is used recreationally in the following beverages: *Beer *Berry Ocky Rot *Bin Juice (possible) *Brandy **Dragon Barrel Brandy *Butterbeer *Chocolate liqueur *Daisyroot Draught *Gin *Hog's Head Brew *Mead **Bungbarrel Spiced Mead **Knotgrass Mead *Paulopabita's Fishy Green Ale *Rum **Red currant rum *Sherry *Simison Steaming Stout *Whiskey **Beetle Berry Whiskey **Campbell's Finest Old Whisky **Pure Malt Whisky **Schletters Fine Whisky **Single malt whiskey **Swott Malt Whisky **White Rat Whisky **Firewhiskey ***Blishen's Firewhisky ***Ogden's Old Firewhiskey *Wine **Celery and Beetroot Wine **Champagne **Elderflower wine **Elf-made wine **Nettle wine **Superior Red **Turnip Wine Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references Category:Alcoholic beverages Category:Chemistry Category:Substances